Abriendo camino a tu corazón
by Artemisa Keimi
Summary: Ya era difícil enamorarse de hombres que siempre le rompían el corazón, pero estaba segura que esta vez iba a quedar más que destrozado, o al menos es lo que pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Historia con capítulos cortos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**LA VERDAD SIEMPRE ES DOLOROSA**

Se escuchan los gritos desde fuera la oficina, ella temblaba ligeramente, no entendía porque siempre ese tipo de clientes eran los que venían a buscarla, ninguno de sus otros compañeros sufría su suerte.

—¿E-entonces no desea llegar a un acuerdo? —preguntó la chica tímidamente haciendo que el hombre la mirara mal.

—¡¿Acuerdo?! —dijo con un potente grito. —¿Acaso eres estúpida? Te he dicho todo lo que esa perra me ha hecho y tu… ¿quieres pedir un acuerdo? ¡¿Es que no me escuchas?! ¡La muy puta me ha engañado, quiero quitárselo todo, la casa, el coche, lo críos! ¡Todo! —dijo molesto.

Hinata solo asintió y empezó a hacer los papeles del divorcio, entendía que el hombre estuviera molesto por el engaño de su mujer, ella también había pasado por una situación similar con su exnovio, pero eso no significaba que tenía que pagar su enfado con otra persona, cuando le pasó ella no lo hizo.

La peliazul soltó un largo suspiro cuando el hombre se fue, ahora solo tendría que verlo el día del juicio y con un poco de suerte no tendría que saber nada más de él. Miro su reloj, ya casi iban a ser las seis de la tarde, y como siempre aún le quedaba un poco de papeleo, por lo que nuevamente se tendría que quedar unas horas extra antes de salir del trabajo.

Unos ligeros golpes la interrumpieron e ingresó su compañera Temari con una humeante taza de café. Cuando Hinata vio a la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos, la verdad es que la Sabaku no siempre sabía lo que ella necesitaba.

—Te vas a volver a quedar ¿no? —dijo, no preguntó. Conocía a Hinata mejor que ella misma, por lo que sabía lo responsable que era la chica, pero a veces se preocupaba que no se cuidara de si misma por cumplir con sus deberes y responsabilidades.

—Gomene Temari-chan, y eso que te fui yo quien te invitó—se disculpó la ojiblanca pero la blonda negó.

—No seas boba, no pasa nada, ya será otro día. Solo no te quedes hasta muy tarde de acuerdo—pidió la Sabaku no haciendo que la chica asintiera.

Justo en frente de la oficina de la peliazul un azabache observaba desde la ventana de su despacho a sus compañeros de hace cuatro años. Para luego inconscientemente posarse en la puerta de la Hyuga, que seguramente se estaba despidiendo de su amiga. Muchas veces se había preguntado como dos personas tan distintas podían ser mejores amigas, pero luego recordaba a su rubio amigo y lo entendía, los opuestos se atraen.

—Ya nos vemos luego Temari-chan—dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa que cursaba en su rostro.

Aquella era otra cosa que le sorprendía bastante, a pesar de la edad que seguramente debía tener la chica, pero que no aparentaba, le rodeaba un aura de inocencia que ni siquiera algunas chicas jóvenes desprendían, de alguna manera aquella chica sacaba su lado protector por lo que se mantenía lo más alejado de ella. No quería que la chica confundiera sus acciones con amor, no quería líos en el trabajo.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al ordenador, volvió a releer el caso en el que estaba trabajando, estaba convencido que esta vez podría conseguir una indemnización elevada, estaba seguro que su clienta quedaría muy satisfecha.

Cuando acabó se desperezó, miró el reloj, no había pasado mucho, solo una hora, así que cogió su abrigo ya dispuesto a salir.

De mientras Hinata soltó una gran sonrisa, había podido acabar mucho antes de lo que esperaba, parecía que estaba vez iba a poder llegar temprano a su casa, estaba segura que su hermanita se pondría muy feliz, ya que seguramente sus padres aún no llegaban. Tomó su abrigo y bufanda y salió de su oficina cuando de pronto se topó con dos orbes oscuras que la miraban intensamente.

—U-U-Uchiha-san—dijo ella un poco nerviosa. —¿Usted también se ha quedado? —preguntó golpeándose mentalmente por preguntar algo tan obvio.

Él al notar su nerviosismo trató de reprimir su sonrisa, la chica era bastante extraña, pero tenía algo que lo hacía sentir diferente, a veces cuando sus ojos perlas se topaban con los de él sentía una extraña conexión y sus gestos eran tan dulces que no conocía a otra mujer así más que su madre.

Tal vez era por eso, inconscientemente la peliazul le recordaba a su madre.

—¿Ya has comido Hyuga? —le preguntó con su voz neutra haciendo que ella negara.

Un profundo silencio se formo en el que ninguno dijo o hizo nada, solo consiguiendo que los nervios de la chica aumentasen.

—Pues deberías—informó él para luego salir de prisa.

Cuando el chico se marchó se quedó bastante extrañada, había pensado por un momento que el chico la iba a invitar a comer, pero luego se rio por sus pensamientos, muchas chicas de la oficia había tratado de comer con el azabache, pero él no estaba para nada interesado, ¿Por qué iba a querer comer con ella de todas las personas? Se dijo a ella misma y luego se marchó a su hogar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien esta es una nueva historia, como dije arriba los caps serán cortos. Igual espero que les guste este nuevo Sasuhina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Historia con capítulos cortos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**¿ESTO PODRÍA SER EL PRINCIPIO DE UN AMOR?**

Sasuke conducía su Porsche a toda velocidad, se había visto tentado a invitarla a comer cuando la chica lo había mirado con aquellos hermosos ojos perlados, tenía que ir con cuidado, no quería líos en el trabajo.

Llegó a su apartamento se quitó el traje y se fue a dar un baño, necesitaba despejar cualquier pensamiento de la peliazul. Ni siquiera entendía que es lo que tenía para que la encontrara algo interesante. Tenía un gusto horrible para vestirse, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño que parecía de los ochenta y era despistada a más no poder, no entendía porque había algo que lo atraía tanto.

Se tiró en su cama y recordó el primer día que la había visto, un niño se había perdido y ella se había quedado con el pequeño hasta que encontraron a su madre, después su jefa la había reprendido por llegar tarde su primer día.

—¡Papi, ven, ven! —llamó una pequeña niña de unos cinco años haciendo que Sasuke se encaminara a la sala.

Después de lo sucedido con Sakura se había prometido a no volver a enamorarse o tener alguna relación con alguien del trabajo, después de todo ver a alguien tanto en casa como en el curro era algo que daba muchos problemas.

—Mira papi, ¿no es lindo? —dijo mostrándole un pequeño cachorro de la película 101 dálmatas.

Sí, definitivamente no tenía tiempo para pensar en la Hyuga o cualquier otra cosa cuando su hija se había empecinado con tener un perrito.

**.**

**A la mañana siguiente**

**.**

Hinata fue a su cafetería de siempre, se dirigió al mostrador y pidió su café y el de Temari, pero cuando iba a pagar su billetera se cayó y varios billetes se esparcen por todo el suelo.

De repente un chico de plateada cabellera y brillantes ojos azules se le acerca y le ayuda a recogerlo

—¿Esos eran todos o te falta algo más? —Hinata nerviosamente solo niega haciendo que el desconocido sonriera. —Me llamo Toneri, Toneri Otsutsuki, ¿Cuál es tú nombre, preciosa? —le pregunta consiguiendo que ella se ponga todavía más nerviosa.

—H-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga—respondió.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Ya lo dije antes pero los capítulos son cortitos, igual espero que les guste esta pequeña historia que se me ha ocurrido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**¿ES EL DESTINO?**

Temari rio al ver a Hinata con aquella dulce sonrisa mientras le relataba lo sucedido, le gustaba ver así a su querida amiga. Por lo que la Hyuga le había contado aquel atractivo desconocido estaba más que interesada en la peliazul, se alegraba mucho por ella, se lo merecía.

—Entonces ¿Habéis vuelto a quedar? —las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron ligeramente y dio un suave sí logrando que la rubia se emocionara más.

La mañana pasó sin muchos más problemas, y aunque algún que otro cliente fue bastante "molesto" Hinata sintió que nada le podría estropear el día. Había quedado en la noche para comer en un restaurante con el albino.

De mientras en la oficina de Sasuke este estaba totalmente agotado. Sakura se había vuelto a presentar en su casa diciéndole de nuevo que deberían darse una oportunidad. Además, sabía que cuando estaban delante de su hija él no podía hacer nada, no quería que Sarada sufriera por ello.

Había conocido a la chica cuando había comenzado a trabajar en un bufete de abogados, ella era una secretaria y le había parecido una linda, de habla fácil y hasta simpática, salieron un par de veces y la chica le confesó sus sentimientos. Él no la quería de ese modo, pero la ojijade tenía algo interesante, además de que era bastante bella y bastante buena en la cama, por lo que había acabado aceptando. Un gran error que más tarde pagaría.

Al principio las cosas habían marchado bien, ella era buena y no lo molestaba con cosas de "chicas" como lo habían hecho sus anteriores novias, no le hacía reclamos ni escenas de celos injustificados o si salía con sus amigos, al contrario, se llevaba bien con ellos, sobre todo con Naruto.

Aún no estaba enamorado de ella, pero sí que había comenzado a tener sentimientos por ella, y no solo deseo. Pero aquel día recibió una llamada de sus padres, diciéndole que tenía que ir con urgencia a su casa, cuando llegó se sorprendiendo de ver allí a la ojijade.

—Sasuke-kun les he dicho la gran noticia—dijo ella muy animada haciendo que el morocho se extrañase.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó oscamente.

—Está embarazada, está esperando un hijo tuyo—soltó su padre sentenciando el destino del morocho, estaba seguro que su progenitor le obligaría a casarse con ella.

Pero es que no lo entendía, se había cuidado, él veía como ella se tomaba las pastillas anticonceptivas todos los días. Cuando llegaron a casa y le preguntó cómo era posible que se quedara embarazada ella le dijo que le había dado un resfriado y se había tomado un antibiótico, y que tal vez por eso los efectos de las pastillas no había funcionado.

Su madre era una doctora, debería saberlo mejor que él, se la había jugado, había sido un tonto.

Había intentado de todas las maneras convencer a sus padres, darles a entender que aquello no podría ir bien que no la amaba, pero que igual se ocuparía de su hija, pero no hubo manera. Había sido rotundo con su decisión, se casaría con Sakura, él mismo se había metido en ese embrollo.

Los únicos que habían sido su apoyo fue Naruto, su amigo que le ayudaba en todo lo que podía y su hermano mayor, Itachi, aunque como este vivía en el extranjero no estaban tan cerca como quisieran.

Llegó el día de la boda y luego se fueron de luna de miel, ella seguía igual que siempre, pero después del nacimiento de la pequeña Sarada, de pronto la personalidad de la pelirosa dio un giro de 180 grados.

Lo llamaba a todas horas y se molestaba si no le respondía a la primera, le reclamaba si hablaba con alguna chica, se presentaba de improviso si había quedado con alguno de sus amigos, se había vuelto obsesiva en saber qué era lo que hacía en cada momento del día. Incluso le hacía constantemente alguna que otra escena en su trabajo, y aunque su jefe les había dicho que dejaran los problemas en casa y no dañasen la imagen del bufete a Sakura se le cruzaban los cables cada vez que lo veía hablar con una chica. Por lo que aquello consiguió con el despido del morocho y de ella.

Aunque, gracias a eso había conseguido que sus padres entendieran que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sobretodo su madre, Mikoto se había encargado de que Fugaku aceptara el divorcio de Sasuke por los problemas psicológicos que tenía la chica y así también había acabado obteniendo la custodia de la pequeña.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Sé que en este cap no ha pasado nada de Sasuhina, pero es necesario para que entendáis un poco porque Sasuke no quiere saber nada de las mujeres toda su historia con Sakura, y la verdad es como no me quería entretener demasiado con la pelirosa lo hice lo más corto posible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**UN PEQUEÑO ENCUENTRO**

A la mañana siguiente Hinata estaba más que feliz, Toneri había sido muy atento y dulce con ella en toda la cena, la había tratado como toda una princesa, por eso es que quería hacer algo por el trato del albino. Incluso le había regalo un lindo collar en forma de estrella a pesar de que ella se había negado en aceptarlo él le había asegurado que en ningún otro lado se vería más bonito.

Parecía que las cosas iban muy bien para la peliazul, ya lo tenía todo listo, esta vez no se tendría que quedar como todos los días.

—Siento mucho no poder acompañarte hoy—dijo Temari, pero la peliazul solo sonrió.

—No te preocupes, además que Shikamaru-san haya sido quien te pidiese una cita no es algo de todos los días—dijo su amiga risueña haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara ligeramente, pero luego volviera a su posición altiva de siempre.

—Bueno, ya iba siendo hora—dijo la Sabaku no haciendo que ambas rieran.

Hinata se encaminó hacia el centro comercial después de salir del trabajo, ella era una persona que no le gustaba solo recibir, por lo que quería comprarle algo a Toneri por el detalle que había tenido con ella. Se dirigió a una joyería y vio un hermoso reloj azul plateado que le llamó de inmediato la atención, tal vez era un poco caro, pero estaba encantada con el collar que el albino le había regalado.

Después de comprar el reloj se fue a la pastelería y ordenó un trozo de pai de limón, el preferido de su hermanita, estaba convencida de que se pondría muy feliz, mientras que para sus padres dos trozos de pastel de avellanas y para ella un rollo de canela. Salió muy animada del centro comercial, ya estaba de camino a su casa cuando una pequeña niña chocó contra ella consiguiendo que la pequeña cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

Alarmada levantó rápidamente a la pelinegra, que intentaba retener sus lágrimas, debía tener unos cinco años aproximadamente. Miró a todos lados tratando de ubicar a los progenitores de la niña, pero no veía a nadie.

—¿Dónde están tus padres pequeña? —le preguntó la peliazul en tono dulce, pero la niña no decía nada solo intentaba retener su llanto.

**. . . . . .**

A Sasuke estaba a punto de darle algo, lo sabía, sabía que había sido muy mala idea dejar que Sakura fuera a recoger a Sarada, mayormente la pequeña era recogida por su abuela, pero como hoy tenía que llevar a su padre al doctor le había dicho que no podría hacerlo. Y como él se tenía que quedar por un caso no podría recogerla a tiempo y había acabado aceptando la propuesta de Sakura.

El problema es que ahora su hija estaba perdida y no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

**. . . . . .**

Después de darle su rollito de canela parecía que la pequeña se había tranquilizado, le había explicado que se había separado de su mamá y que no sabía donde estaba. Lo único que se le ocurría a la peliazul era llevarla a la oficina de policía mas cercana, estaba convencida de que su familia estaría muy preocupada por ella.

Tomó la pequeña mano de Sarada, para que caminase, pero notó que la pelinegra estaba cansada, por lo que la cargó y se fue a la estación de policía. Por alguna extraña razón la niña se sentía muy segura con la ojiperla, su padre siempre le había dicho que no hablase con extraños, y lo había intentado, pero tenía mucho miedo no veía a su mamá por ningún lado, además la mujer parecía muy buena.

—Muchas gracias—dijo la niña haciendo que la peliazul sonriera y le acariciara la cabeza.

—Te prometo que encontraremos a tus padres Sarada—le dijo haciendo que la niña sonriera, definitivamente era buena.

Cuando Hinata llegó a la estación de policías rápidamente relató todo el asunto a los hombres, que se acercaron a la niña comenzando a hacerle varias preguntas, solo consiguiendo ponerla más nerviosa y que corriera despavorida a los brazos de la peliazul.

—¿No recuerdas como se llama la calle donde vives? —preguntó la Hyuga pero la niña negó. —¿Y el nombre de tu mamá?

—Sakura—contestó.

—¿No recuerdas su apellido? —pero la azabache volvió a negar. —¿Y el de tu papá? —cuando preguntó por su progenitor los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y comenzó a asentir entusiasmadamente.

—Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, es aboado, abodado—se atrabancó la niña.

—¿Abogado? —preguntó consiguiendo que ella asintiera sorprendiendo a la ojiperla, no esperaba que su compañero de trabajo estuviera casado y con una hija, tal vez por eso es que no hacia caso a ninguna de las chicas de la oficina cada vez que se insinuaban.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke estaba cada vez más desesperado de solo imaginarse que su pequeña estaría sola y perdida, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía cuando su móvil sonó, esperaba que fuera Naruto o sus padres con noticias de Sarada, pero grande fue su sorpresa de ver el número de Hinata.

Seguramente era del trabajo, pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para responderle, Sarada era mucho más importante, por lo que ignoró su llamada, pero después de ver la insistencia de la Hyuga, que llamaba sin parar atendió.

—Si es por traba-

—Uchiha-san su hija esta conmigo—lo cortó ella dejando sorprendido al pelinegro.

—Dame tu dirección—la interrumpió para luego poner rumbo hacia donde le había indicado la peliazul.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta que les interese la historia, pero cuantos más haya más rápido publicaré, como ya dije antes, espero que os guste y ya nos leemos en el próximo cap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**TE DEBO UNA**

La pequeña cuando vio a su progenitor corrió todo lo rápido que sus piernecitas le permitían. Sasuke abrió los brazos y levantó feliz a su pequeña, mientras le daba una brillante sonrisa. Aquel era un rostro que Hinata jamás había visto en el azabache.

—No me vuelvas a dar un susto así señorita—la reprendió y la niña asintió.

Pero de verdad que lo había intentado, pero su madre caminaba tan rápido que no le había podido seguir el paso, además, había ido por unas calles que no conocía, y entre tanta gente había perdido la pista de la mayor. Pero claro, no iba a decir eso, no quería que su papá se molestara con su madre.

—Lo siento mucho papi—dijo la pequeña arrepentida y él solo le acarició su infantil rostro consiguiendo que la niña sonriera.

—¿Uchiha-san? —llamó Hinata haciendo que el azabache se fijase en ella, de tan concentrado que había estado en su hija no la había visto.

—Muchas gracias por todo Hyuga, de verdad—dijo él y ella solo asintió.

—Papi Hinata-san me ayudó mucho, incluso me dio un rollito de canela. Están muy buenos—comentó la pelinegra.

—Gracias—volvió a decir, pero ella negó.

—No es nada, además Sarada-chan fue muy valiente—dijo sonriéndole para que luego la niña corriera hacia ella.

Sasuke miró sorprendido aquella escena, su hija no era una niña que se pegara así como así a cualquier persona, siempre era muy precavida con los desconocidos, pero parecía que en ese corto tiempo había tomado gran cariño a la peliazul.

—Hinata-san debería venir a casa—comentó la pequeña, por alguna razón se sentía muy bien los brazos de la ojiperla. —Así podrías conocer a mis abuelitos y a mi padrino. Ellos no viven con nosotros, pero siempre vienen de visita. Además, te podría mostrar mis peluches—dijo ella risueña.

—Vamos Sarada, no comprometas así a Hyuga—dijo Sasuke y ella bajó la mirada.

—No está bien, me encantaría, si a Uchiha-san no le importa—dijo la ojiluna consiguiendo que Sarada riera de felicidad.

Cuando Hinata había visto el rostro triste de la pelinegra se le había roto el corazón, no podía dejar así a la pequeña, era tan dulce y tierna.

—Vamos—fue lo único que él dijo para que luego lo siguieran las dos chicas.

Por algún motivo el azabache estaba incómodo, muy incómodo, el trato de Sarada con la peliazul era como el de una madre con su hija, ni siquiera Sakura y Sarada tenían esa complicidad que estaban manteniendo ellas ahora mismo, incluso la niña estaba sentada encima de la peliazul y reían como si se conocieran de años. Temía porque su hija se encariñara demasiado con la Hyuga.

Ya había avisado a todos los demás sobre que había encontrado a la pequeña, así que seguramente lo estaban esperando en casa, no sabía cual sería la reacción de sus padres o de su estúpido mejor amigo. Esperaba que no lo avergonzaran.

Cuando Mikoto vio a la niña corrió a abrazarla, todos habían estado muy preocupados, luego sus ojos negros pasaron a la femenina silueta.

—Hola—dijo la Uchiha, y Hinata le respondió con una educada reverencia. —Sasuke me ha dicho que tú encontraste a Sarada, muchas gracias, muchísimas gracias—dijo la pelinegra abrazándola para luego limpiarse unas lágrimas.

—No fue nada de verdad. Además, como ya le dije antes a Uchiha-san Sarada fue muy valiente, se portó muy bien—dijo haciendo que la niña volviera a sonreír.

—Hinata-san fue muy buena, ella me ayudó y me dio un rollo de canela—volvió a decir. —¡Están muy buenos! —comentó alegre.

—Dios, como nos preocupaste—dijo Naruto acercándose y acariciando dulcemente el cabello de la pequeña. —Gracias—dijo el rubio y ella le sonrió.

Cuando el Uzumaki vio aquella brillante y hermosa sonrisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la chica tal vez no era una belleza, más con aquel peinado y su ropa, pero había hecho que el corazón del ojiazul se estremeciera al verla.

Sasuke notó aquello y no le gustó demasiado, por lo que se interpuso entre ambos.

—Vamos a cenar—dijo tranquilamente sorprendiendo a la peliazul. —Y ni se te ocurra negarte Hyuga, tú fuiste la que quería venir—dijo el azabache.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: De verdad que soy muy feliz al leer sus comentarios, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia. En el próximo cap volverá a aparecer Toneri, así que no se lo pierdan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**CENA ENTRE AMIGOS**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con la pequeña Sarada, y por alguna razón la Hyuga la extrañaba mucho, no la había vuelto a ver desde esa noche. Y aunque había tratado de pedirle al morocho para volver a ver a la pequeña no se había animado.

Su teléfono sonó y vio que le había llegado un mensaje de Toneri, por lo que sonrió inconscientemente, más cuando leyó su contenido.

**. . . . . .**

El morocho no tenía ni pisca de ganas de salir a comer, pero como habían promovido a Naruto en su trabajo tenían que celebrarlo, así que le tocaba volver a ver todos sus antiguos compañeros, menuda nochecita iba a ser, cuando se reunían eran un torbellino de desastres.

Le había pedido a su madre que cuidara de Sarada, porque conociendo al rubio estaba convencido de que este se emborracharía y tendría que llevarlo a casa, no había vez que el muy idiota se comportase como un verdadero adulto.

Llegaron las siete de la noche y el morocho se comenzó a vestir, cuando de repente su hija se acercó a él.

—Papi…—dijo con tono meloso, utilizaba esa voz cada vez que le quería pedir algo.

—Sarada ya te dije que no te voy a comprar un cachorro, es mucha responsabilidad tener a alguien a tu cuidado. Ya te dije que cuando crezcas un poco más volveremos a hablar sobre eso, pero por ahora no—dijo el morocho mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

—No es eso—dijo la pelinegra y Sasuke la miró interrogante. —Me gustaría volver a ver a Hinata-san—dijo de repente asombrándolo, ya que no había mencionado a la Hyuga después de la discusión que él y Sakura habían tenido.

Porque claro, aunque la niña le había dicho que era culpa de ella, que se había despistado aquello no le cuadraba, conocía muy bien a su hija y no era de esas niñas traviesas, todo lo contrario, por lo que cuando la pelirosa volvió la encaró y le pidió que le dijera como se había perdido a su hija. Al principio le dio muchas escusas, pero luego se le escapó que había estado hablando por teléfono y ni siquiera le había tomado de la mano, caminando muy deprisa, tanto que a la pequeña le había resultado imposible seguirle el paso.

Luego de eso habían tenido una fuerte discusión y él le había prohibido volver a ver a Sarada, y aunque como abogado sabía que no podía hacer eso, porque la pelirosa tenía los mismos derechos en la pequeña ya que era su madre eso no quitaba su total falta de responsabilidad con la pequeña. Por lo que la había mandado a paseo mientras que la ojijade despotricaba un montón de tonterías.

Aunque, lo que más le preocupaba es que Sarada había sido testigo de eso, por lo que no había vuelto a hablar sobre ese asunto hasta ahora.

—¿Por qué quieres verla Sarada? —preguntó el morocho acercándose a su hija. —¿Ella te agrada?

No hacía falta ser un genio para notarlo, los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y comenzó a asentir. Tal vez parte de él también entendía porque la Hyuga le gustaba a su hija, era una mujer dulce y muy amable, además de que a su lado era fácil sentirse a gusto. Pero le preocupaba mucho la conexión que ellas dos habían tenido, Sarada no era una niña que se acercase a cualquiera, siempre tenía reparos, pero cuando lo hacía…

Lo mismo le había pasado con Naruto, al principio se había visto un poco reacia con él, pero ahora eran muy pegados, temía que al final acabara sintiendo esa misma dependencia por la peliazul que por su amigo, ya que si no lo veía seguido se ponía muy triste.

—Escucha Sarada Hyuga está ocupada—mintió provocando una cara de tristeza en la pequeña que lo hizo sentir terriblemente mal. —Pero le preguntaré si puede venir a verte—terminó de decir maldiciéndose por su debilidad.

—Gracias papi—dijo la pequeña muy feliz mientras reía y daba vuelta gritando veré a Hinata-san logrando que él sonriera.

Después de aquello tomó su coche y se fue a la cena con su amigo, y como siempre, era el único allí. Sus malditos "amigos" tenían la mala costumbre de siempre llegar tarde. De repente una silueta femenina llamó su atención. Llevaba un pantalón jean negro, con un suéter de color crema y cuello de tortuga bastante holgado y una trenza que ataba toda su azulada melena. Mayormente siempre la había visto con ese traje negro y ancho, era bastante extraño verla con aquel estilo tan casual.

Como si su cuerpo actuara solo estuvo a punto de levantarse a saludarla cuando de pronto vio como ella sonreía dulcemente a alguien, haciendo que su vista se dirigiera hacia un albino que movía su mano en forma de saludo.

La Hyuga rápidamente se acercó a él y como todo un caballero el chico le apartó la silla para luego acercársela cuando se sentó. Ella le seguía sonriendo solo consiguiendo que Sasuke los mirara con desagrado. De alguna manera el ver aquella escena lo había puesto de mal humor y no entendía porque, lo que hiciera o con quien saliera la Hyuga no era asunto suyo, pero le molestaba el peliblanco, no le daba muy buena espina.

—Hola—dijo de repente una voz cansada para luego sentarse delante de él.

—Nara—dijo Sasuke en manera de saludo, miró su reloj, solo habían pasado cinco minutos, por lo visto esta vez Shikamaru no se había retrasado tanto. —Que raro que no vinieras una hora después—dijo Sasuke y el otro azabache alzó los hombros.

—Ya conoces a Temari, odia la impuntualidad—dijo cansado.

Claro que Sasuke conocía a la rubia, después de Tsunade Senju posiblemente ella era la siguiente mujer más temible en el bufet de abogados, es por eso que muchos se sorprendían de que ella y la Hyuga fueran tan amigas, era muy diferentes.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Seguramente Lee se volvió a equivocar de sitio, Kiba debe estar por allí divirtiéndose, Chouji dijo que Karui le pidió ayuda con Chouchou y Naruto…—dijo el Nara, después de todo Sasuke era su mejor amigo y lo conocía mejor que nadie

—Entiendo—dijo el pelinegro, era cierto, su amigo nunca había sido puntual, solo siendo superado por Shikamaru, pero desde que había comenzado a salir con la rubia eso había cambiado.

—¿Esa no es Hinata? —dijo de repente haciendo que el Uchiha gruñera, había intentado tratar de quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, pero parecía que el Nara se lo había vuelto a recordar. —Supongo que ese será Toneri, Temari me estuvo hablando de cuando Hinata lo conoció—dijo cansado logrando captar la atención del azabache.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó tranquilamente y el otro pelinegro lo miró dudoso ya que no era normal que el Uchiha se interesara en alguien.

—No, pero Temari me habló muchas veces de que Hinata y él a veces quedaban—respondió.

—Hola—dijeron dos voces, eran Lee y Kiba.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien aquí está el siguiente cap, perdón por la demora, intentaré ser rápida, pero es que de verdad que mi tiempo se ha visto muy reducido. Y como me demoré un poco les diré que en el siguiente cap Toneri va a tener un papel crucial para el Sasuhina.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**DEUDA PAGADA**

Ya estaban todos menos aquel por quien se habían reunido, de verdad que el rubio era el rey de los impuntuales y ni siquiera el tiempo había podido cambiar eso, Sasuke estaba seguro que eso era porque se juntaba demasiado con Kakashi y Jiraiya, de verdad que no eran buena influencia para el chico.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba al morocho es que Kiba ya había empezado a pedir las bebidas, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el castaño, Chouji y Lee, quien era el que peor se emborrachaba empezaran a beber, no se quería imaginar lo que pasaría cuando llegara Naruto.

Sin querer volteó su vista hacia Hinata, que hablaba tranquilamente con el albino, parecía que ya había acabado de cenar, entonces la chica se levantó.

La peliazul lo había pasado muy bien, Toneri tenía muchos temas de conversación además de ser muy divertido, siempre tenía una graciosa anécdota que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa. Después de comer se levantó ya que quería ir al baño, aunque en verdad era una excusa, porque le había prometido a Temari que la llamaría si las cosas marchaban bien con el peliblanco.

—Ahora regreso—dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa que fue correspondida por el Otsutsuki.

—Claro, tómate tu tiempo—dijo amablemente.

Y justamente antes de que ella comenzara a irse escuchó como el móvil del chico sonó, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió molesto mientras miraba la puerta del baño para ver si la chica salía. —Sí, todo va bien. Que sí—decía cansado, ya volviendo su mirada hacia su plato. —Ya lo viste, ese reloj que me regaló era muy caro, solo tengo que engatusarla un poco más y ya verás como cae, solo es un pobre virgen que no se da cuenta de nada—dijo burlón. —No te preocupes haré que invierta en nuestro proyecto, será mejor que corte seguro que ya está por regresar. Es tan aburrida, no tiene ni pisca de gracia—soltó cansado. —Que sí, adiós—cortó.

Sasuke quedó atónito frente a lo que había oído, el muy maldito se quería aprovechar de la peliazul, aquello solo hizo que una potente ira se apoderar de él. Y como si su cuerpo actuara solo se levantó y caminó hacia el sujeto, dejando totalmente sorprendido a sus amigos.

Pero se quedó estático al ver como el cuerpo de Hinata estaba detrás del chico, ella había estado por entrar al lavabo, pero se dio cuenta que no llevaba su móvil por lo que regresó y fue cuando escuchó la conversación del albino. Y este no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

Tenía fuertes ganas de llorar, no era ni siquiera capaz de moverse, fue entonces cuando sintió como una mano la tomaba fuertemente y tiraba de ella.

—Vámonos de aquí—dijo Sasuke dejando en shock a la peliazul y a Shikamaru que volvía del lavabo.

Toneri al ver como aquel desconocido intentaba tomar a la chica la detuvo con su otra mano, logrando que la Hyuga temblara ligeramente.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Ella está conmigo—dijo molesto Toneri.

—Será mejor que la sueltes—dijo cabreado, pero el albino seguía mantenido su agarre, haciendo que la gente comenzara a mirarlos.

Shikamaru que no sabía nada de lo que acaba de pasar decidió intervenir, tomando a Sasuke, creyendo que el chico había interrumpido la cita de esos dos. Pero al notar como Hinata miraba con súplica al morocho tenía la sensación que había pasado algo.

Hinata no sabía que hacer, no quería estar más allí, solo quería irse y meterse en su cama para no volver a salir jamás, siempre le pasaba igual, cada vez que se ilusionaba con alguien acaba con el orgullo herido y el corazón roto.

—Hina, ¿los conoces? —preguntó amablemente el Toneri mientras se intentaba acercar a ella, pero esta retrocedió no quería que la tocara.

—Hyuga ven—dijo imponente el morocho consiguiendo que la chica casi corriera hacia él, pero nuevamente fue detenida por la mano de Toneri.

Pero entonces el Otsutsuki sintió un fuerte golpe que lo dejó tumbado, atrayendo aún más la tención de varios clientes y los trabajadores del restaurante.

—Te dije que no la tocaras—dijo molesto Sasuke. —Y no te vuelvas a acercar a ella, no va invertir en nada que tenga que ver contigo, ni su dinero ni su tiempo, tú eres el aburrido que no tiene gracia—dijo sorprendiendo al albino, creía que no habían oído su conversación.

Nuevamente el morocho tomó la mano de la peliazul y la sacó de allí, dejando sorprendido a todos sus amigos, pero esta vez Shikamaru no lo detuvo, estaba seguro que había pasado algo, Sasuke podía ser bastante molesto, pero nunca se metía en asuntos ajenos sin una razón.

Cuando salieron del local las lágrimas de la chica comenzaron a salir, creía que esta vez todo iría bien, que no la estaban engañando, pero nuevamente se había vuelto a equivocar. Nunca acertaba cuando se trataba de hombre, siempre lo mismo.

El Uchiha se detuvo al oír el llanto de la ojiblanca, por algún motivo sentía una sensación de malestar al ver las lágrimas de su compañera, se veía tan pequeña e indefensa, maldecía a aquel estúpido.

—Hyuga ya basta, no llores—dijo serio, pero era inútil, ella seguía llorando.

Hinata lloraba por su frustración acumulada, como si de repente recodara cada uno de sus antiguos amores, recordándole como había sido usado por cada uno de ellos y que nada había cambiado a pesar del tiempo. Sobretodo por esas palabras, esa amarga sensación que habían dejado en ella. Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero era incapaz de parar su llanto, entonces sintió dos grandes brazos que la estrecharon con fuerza.

—No llores—decía Sasuke mientras la abrazaba. —No puedes llorar por un idiota como ese, si quieres llorar por algo hazlo por tu juicio del lunes, es un caso muy difícil—dijo serio haciendo que Hinata lo mirara sorprendida, ¿aquello había sido una broma?

De alguna manera aquello la había calmado un poco, por lo que separó del chico.

—Gracias—dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Como bien sospecharon algunos Toneri era un malo aquí, el verdadero rival ya se imaginarán que es el rubio jijiji. Bueno aquí esta el cap, espero poder leer sus comentarios. Esta historia talvez la publique un poco más seguido que del futuro al pasado, pero es porque ya tenía un croquis de esto y lo otro se me ocurrió de repente, por eso pido paciencia y muchos reviews, que si veo que les gusta me da más ganas de continuar.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OCHO **

**UNA MANO AMIGA**

Para la ojiluna todo era muy extraño, hace unos segundos había estado la mar de feliz comiendo con Toneri para luego descubrir que el chico solo la había estado utilizando y si no lo hubiera escuchado tener esa conversación estaba segura de que estaría en un lío peor, seguramente hubiera creído en las palabras del albino y le habría dejado el dinero que necesitara, después de todo no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Pero aquello no era lo más extraño, sino que se encontraba tomando un café de lata de una maquina expendedora en un banco del parque con ni más ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha, y por muy extraño que pareciera se sentía a gusto. En el trabajo el hombre era serio e impone bastante, claro que tampoco es como si le tuviera miedo o algo, pero es muy respetado y admirado en el buffet y que expresamente quisiera pasar tiempo con ella le sorprendía.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida, haciendo que ella asintiera.

Lo miró de reojo, tenía muchas ganas de saber porque había intervenido, sí era cierto que eran compañeros de trabajo, pero casi no hablaban y mucho menos se podían considerar amigos. Por lo que no entendía porque la había ayudado, no era alguien que se metiera en asuntos ajenos.

—Muchas gracias Uchiha-san, por todo—dijo ella un tanto avergonzada ya que la había visto en aquella situación.

—Tú hiciste lo mismo por Sarada, además ese tipo era un idiota—dijo de mal humor haciendo sonreír a la Hyuga, ahora entendía porque la había ayudado. El morocho no era una persona a la que le gustara dejar las cosas pendientes.

Lo volvió a mirar, tal vez no eran amigos, pero ahora mismo la peliazul sentía que no podía tener una mejor compañía que el morocho, no la había atosigado a preguntas o le había tratado de decir palabras de consuelo, solo había permanecido tranquilo a su lado hasta que se había calmado.

—¿Qué tal está Sarada-chan? —preguntó un poco más animada atrayendo la atención del morocho, parecía que su hija no había sido la única que había quedado prendada de la peliazul, porque por su tono de voz se veía algo ansiosa por saber de la pequeña.

—Ha preguntado por ti. Me dijo que quiere verte—comentó tranquilo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Me encantaría! —dijo ella con otra brillante sonrisa que por un momento descolocó al pelinegro, preguntándose como alguien podía ser tan brillante como ella, su sonrisa le trasmitía un montón de sensaciones.

—Ya se lo diré—contestó tranquilamente mientras saba otro sorbo más. Miró su reloj, ya eran diez para las once. —¿Cómo iras a tu casa? —preguntó.

—Pediré un taxi—dijo ella.

—Sígueme—dije para levantarse dejando un poco sorprendida a la chica. —He aparcado cerca, te llevo—fue toda la explicación que le dio logrando que nuevamente volviera a sonreír, era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero muy confiable.

Cuando llegó a casa, después de que Sasuke la dejara se encontró a Temari frente a su puerta, seguramente Shikamaru le había contado lo ocurrido y habían estado hablando hasta tarde, se alegraba mucho de tener una amiga como la rubia, había insultado y maldecido al albino tanto que a ella ya no le quedaba casi rencores contra él.

**. . . . . .**

Cuando llegó el día siguiente la peliazul se sentía un tanto deprimida, pero no porque Toneri la hubiera engañado, sino porque no era el primero, siempre le acababan rompiendo el corazón, siempre era igual, definitivamente el amor no era lo suyo, no se quería volver a tener sentimientos por alguien.

Era domingo y no sabía que hacer, ayer había un muy mal día. Se visitó y salió a caminar un poco, necesitaba despejarse.

Miró nuevamente la puerta frente a la que estaba. Sí era cierto que después del incidente con el Otsutsuki la Hyuga había estado muy agradecida con Sasuke pero como no se encontraba de demasiado humor no se lo agradeció como debía, y sabía que ir de improviso no era la mejor idea, pero cuando había pasado por la pastelería y había comprado varios rollitos de canela no pudo evitar pensar en Sarada. Así que ahora se encontraba parada en la puerta del morocho dudando si debía o no tocar.

—¡Hinata-san! —escuchó como de repente le llamaba una pequeña voz, sorprendiéndose al ver a Sasuke con su hija haciendo que la pequeña corriera hacia ella, consiguiendo que la Hyuga la tomara en brazos, la azabache era muy adorable.

—¿Hyuga? —dijo él extrañado de verla allí. —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó poniéndola un poco nerviosa mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Compré varios rollitos de canela y pensé en traerle unos cuantos a Sarada-chan—dijo ella volviéndolo a sorprender.

Su hija le había estado insistiendo todo el día de ayer en que invitase a Hinata, pero él había intentado darle largas, no se esperaba que la chica viniera sola, y justo cuando ellos acaban de venir de la pastelería a causa de esos dulces.

—Justo veníamos de comprar unos, parece que la has viciado a ellos—dijo despeinando un poco a su hija logrando que esta riera.

—Son deliciosos—comentó Sarada para luego abrazar aún más a la ojiluna. —Me alegra tanto verte—dijo muy feliz haciendo que la Hyuga sonriera.

Hinata no sabía explicarlo bien, pero de alguna manera cada vez que veía a la pequeña le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y calidez, la hacía sentir completa. Y sabía que aquello posiblemente no estaba bien, era la hija de otra persona, pero su instinto maternal despertaba cuando la veía.

—Realmente le agradas—dijo Sasuke serio intrigando un poco a la peliazul. —¿Por qué no pasa? —dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Y justo cuando estaban los tres por entrar otra persona llegó de improviso colgándose del hombro del morocho.

—Ayer te fuiste con una mujer pillín—dijo Naruto de repente, para luego darse cuenta de la presencia de Hinata y Sarada. —H-hola—respondió un poco avergonzado.

—Buenas tardes—dijo Hinata educadamente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Siento mucho demorarme, pero es que de verdad estoy muy liada, pero todos vuestros comentarios me dieron fuerzas, en el próximo cap ya entra en acción Naruto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

**UNA TARDE TODOS JUNTOS**

Naruto siempre le había parecido molesto, pero en este momento lo era más que nunca, había pasado toda la tarde pegada a la peliazul, y lo peor de todo es que muchas veces no respetaba el espacio entre él y ella logrando sonrojar a la ojiperla. Pero lo que más le molestaba era como la chica reaccionaba a cada cosa que su mejor amigo decía o hacía.

Miró nuevamente como el rubio que hacía reír a Sarada y Hinata con sus bromas. No entendía porque la chica reía con aquellos tontos comentarios, el rubio no era una persona de muchas luces.

Miró con más detenimiento la sonrisa de la Hyuga, era tan brillante y reconfortante, pero no solo él lo notaba, sino que Naruto también se daba cuenta de ello, por lo que intentaba constantemente hacerla reír, consiguiendo molestarlo aún más. Sasuke ya lo había visto otras veces intentando acercarse a chicas, notaba perfectamente que estaba interesado en la peliazul, pero esta vez parecía distinta, había algo en su mirada que no había visto las anteriores ocasiones. Ni siquiera por Hotaru, de quien había estado muy enamorado.

Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir aquello lo inquietaba, su mejor amigo podía no tener muchas cualidades, pero era extremadamente perseverante y siempre que quería algo lo acababa consiguiendo. Además, por el actuar de la Hyuga parecía que no le molestaba la cercanía del blondo.

—¿Papi estas bien? —dijo Sarada acercándose a su progenitor, consiguiendo que este esbozara una sonrisa y la sentara en sus rodillas, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Hinata. El Uchiha casi parecía otro cuando estaba cerca de su hija, se notaba que quería mucho a la pequeña, era un gran padre.

—¿Te llevas bien con el teme? —preguntó de repente Naruto sorprendido y poniendo nerviosa a la chica.

—U-Uchiha-san es alguien realmente admirable en la oficina, siempre sabe que hacer y los clientes están muy felices con él. Es un gran abogado, además me ayudó mucho—dijo con agradecimiento al recordar cuando la había defendido de Toneri.

—¿Entonces no estas enamorada del teme? —preguntó consiguiendo un fuerte sonrojo de la peliazul que comenzó a negar como loca.

—¡N-no, jamás me enamoraría de un hombre casado! —contestó alterada desubicando totalmente al rubio.

—Espera, el teme no—le iba a corregir, pero se calló al ver a Sasuke acercarse con una pequeña azabache media adormilada.

—Ya vuelvo, voy a costar a Sarada—dijo Sasuke haciendo que Hinata mirara el reloj, viendo que ya eran las diez, se le había pasado la tarde muy rápido. Además, mañana tenían que ir temprano a la oficina por lo que mejor era que se fuera ya.

—Y es tarde, será mejor que me vaya—dijo la Hyuga.

—Entonces te acompaño—se apresuró a decir Naruto.

—Gracias—dijo la ojiperla.

**. . . . . .**

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Sarada se había levantado le había recriminado a su padre que no la levantase cuando Hinata se estaba yendo, parecía que su hija de verdad que se había encariñado de la peliazul.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su oficina, se encontró a Hinata en su puerta, que miraba entre las ventanas de cristal como si lo estuviera buscando.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó serio haciendo que ella saltara al oir su voz.

Cuando la chica se volteó el morocho notó como toda su cara se encontraba realmente roja, y si no conociera a la peliazul pensaría que estaba a punto de explotar. Movía sus dedos entre ellos, se notaba totalmente nerviosa y parecía que le quería decir algo pero no se atrevía.

Así que tomó la muñeca de la chica y la metió en su oficina, ya que notaba como varias de las recepcionistas comenzaban a mirarlos.

—Hyuga, se puede saber que es lo que te pasa—dijo un tanto cansado cuando ya estuvieron dentro.

—¡Dígale a Uzumaki-san que siento mucho lo de ayer! —dijo ella dejándolo en shock. ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido ayer? Pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera preguntarle algo la chica había salido disparada de su oficina.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Perdón por el cap tan cortito, pero pronto viene otro cap, asi que no es tan malo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegra que la historia les haya gustado.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

**UN CORAZÓN DIFÍCIL DE CONQUISTAR**

Hinata miraba de reojo al ojiazul, era bastante atractivo con su cabello rubio y rebelde, su piel ligeramente bronceada y aquellos hermosos ojos azules que eran como dos zafiros. Además se sentía bastante a gusto cuando estaba con él, le recordaba mucho a su mejor amigo del instituto, con el que por cosas de la vida había acabado perdiendo el contacto. De alguna manera Kiba y el rubio se parecían, tal vez en lo habladores que eran.

—Muchas gracias por llevarme Uzumaki-san—dijo Hinata.

—No me digas así, solo llámame Naruto y a cambio yo te llamaré Hinata-chan—dijo el blondo haciendo que ella asintiera.

—Está bien Naruto-kun.

—Eso está mejor—dijo él riendo consiguiendo que nuevamente ella riera, le encantaba la hermosa melodía que su risa producía. —Por cierto Hinata-chan, tu… ¿sales con alguien? —preguntó haciendo que el rostro de la ojiblanca se viera ensombrecido al recordar lo sucedido con el Otsutsuki.

—No—contestó algo seria, dejándolo todo en un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido por la voz del GPS indicando que ya habían llegado a su destino. —De nuevo muchas gracias por todo—dijo la peliazul abriendo la puerta del coche haciendo que Naruto se apresurara a salir también.

—Gracias a ti, me he divertido mucho—dijo él haciendo que ella sonriera.

—Adiós—se despidió dispuesta a ir a su apartamento pero de repente se vio frenada por la mano del Uzumaki, que en rápido movimiento la tuvo entre sus brazos para luego darle un pasional beso.

El Uzumaki había querido probar esos suaves y rosáceos labios desde la primera vez que la había visto. Había algo en ella que lo volvía totalmente loco y que no le había pasado con ninguna otra chica, siempre había sido cauto con sus acciones, pero con la ojiperla no se había podido controlar, se sentía como si de nuevo fuera un adolescente con las hormonas revoloteadas.

Hinata al sentir como la lengua del rubio invadía su boca se alejó y le hizo una llave de judo haciendo que la espalda del ojiazul se diera con fuerza contra el suelo para que después ella saliera despavorida sin mirar atrás. Aquel beso la había tomado totalmente desprevenida, y no es como si hubiera sido horrible, pero no quería que le volvieran a romper el corazón, y aunque tal vez el rubio no parecía un mal chico Toneri o los otros tampoco se lo habían parecido, por lo que esta vez había actuado instintivamente.

La ojiperla se sentó en su butaca y se tocó los labios, aún los sentía bastante hinchados, de verdad que el chico le había besado con fuerza. Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero es que de verdad que la había tomado por sorpresa y no se atrevía a darle la cara a Naruto, por lo que le había dado sus disculpas a Sasuke, aunque sabía que no era lo adecuado, en algún momento tendría que darle la cara. Soltó un largo suspiro, ya se encargaría de eso cuando llegara el momento, ahora tenía que centrarse en su trabajo.

Poco a poco fueron pasando las horas, pronto sería la hora de irse así que la Hyuga alistó sus cosas, pero cuando estaba por salir de su oficina se topó con la masculina figura del Uchiha que le tapaba la salida.

—¿Qué ocurrió ayer con Naruto? —preguntó directo como solo él lo podía hacer. Pero es que le había estado dando vueltas toda la tarde, necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado entre su mejor amigo y la peliazul, tenía que saberlo.

Ante la pregunta las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un fuerte rojo, y empezó a mirar a los lados tratando de encontrar una salida a esa incómoda pregunta. Después de todo Naruto era amigo del pelinegro, por lo que contarle algo así era complicado, incluso podía pensar que había actuado exageradamente.

—Hyuga—la llamó impacientemente logrando que ella temblara.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que Uchiha necesita de Hinata? —intervino Temari en tono protector y desafiante logrando poner aún más nerviosa a Hinata, ya que conocía lo impulsiva que a veces podía ser la rubia.

—E-está bien Temari-chan—dijo ella. —Uchiha-san solo me estaba comentando sobre un caso, me está ayudando—mintió.

La Sabaku no miró a su amiga con escepticismo, pero decidió no decir nada, parecía que no necesitaba ayuda y se las podía arreglar sola.

—Entiendo, igual si necesitas algo sabes que me puedes comentar—dijo para luego mirar al pelinegro.

—Gracias—dijo la peliazul para que luego la rubia se fuera a su oficina.

La negra mirada del morocho la penetraba por completo, parecía que de verdad que no se iba a mover de allí hasta que le contara lo sucedido con Naruto, y no es como si no confiara en él, después de todo la había ayudado con Toneri, pero esta vez no era un desconocido, sino su amigo. Y, a pesar de que tenía dudas acabó relatándole todo lo sucedido.

Cuando Hinata terminó de explicarle el Uchiha no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada consiguiendo que la ojiperla lo mirara mal.

—No es por ti—se escusó adoptando ya una pose más seria. —Es por el dobe—explicó. —Cuando todavía estábamos en el instituto él hizo algo parecido y tampoco acabó muy bien, claro que Tayuya no fue tan amable como tú, sino que le rompió el brazo. Creí que había aprendido la lección, pero parece que no—dijo un poco cansado. —Así que no te preocupes, estoy seguro que en estos momentos él debe estar totalmente arrepentido por su comportamiento—después de todo conocía como nadie al rubio.

—Pero fue mi—pero el morocho la detuvo.

—Créeme, conozco a Naruto, ahora mismo debe estar intentado buscar una manera de disculparse contigo, no te preocupes Hyuga—dijo para luego acariciarle delicadamente la cabeza consiguiendo que el pulso de ella se acelerara al ver una ligera sonrisa compresiva por parte de él.

La ojiperla intentaba calmarse, Sasuke era su compañero de trabajo, además de un hombre casado, no podía verlo con otros ojos, pero parecía que su corazón no atendía a razones, el contacto del azabache la hacía sentir muy segura.

—Hablando del rey de roma—dijo Sasuke para luego ver por la ventana de la oficina de la chica la silueta de Naruto con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. —Será mejor que salgas o comenzará a hacer una escena—dijo cansado, a veces el rubio podía ser exasperante.

—Pero—Hinata aún estaba dudosa.

—Vamos Hyuga, no voy a dejar que te coma, estaré aquí—le susurró en su oído consiguiendo que una corriente atravesara el cuerpo de la chica, aquello no era nada sano para su salud.

Él solo rio internamente al ver la reacción de la chica, le gustaba ver como respondía a su cercanía.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Tal como dije aquí esta el siguiente cap, la verdad es que tenía mucho más adelantado este que el anterior, asi que solo me faltaba darle unos pocos retoques, en fin, espero que les haya gustado mucho. Como siempre gracias por todos sus reviews, soy muy feliz de leerlo, y no se preocupen por mis demás historias las acabaré, pero iré de uno en uno.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, sino el final hubiera sido muy pero que muy distinto. De lo único que sí que puedo decir que es mío es la historia, la cual espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

**MOMENTOS DOLOROSOS**

Se estaba buscando problemas, y tanto que lo estaba haciendo, parecía que no había aprendido la lección después de lo sucedido con Sakura. Pero es que la Hyuga despertaba un sentimiento protector en él, quería tenerla solo para él, y eso era peligroso. Por ello es que había hecho todo lo contrario a lo que en verdad quería y había conseguido arreglar las cosas entre Naruto y ella. Tal vez en esos momentos ellos se estaban besando.

Ante ese pensamiento la ira se apoderó de él, no quería volver a imaginarse a Hinata siendo besada por su amigo. Era verdad que le había causado gracia lo que Hinata le había relatado sobre el beso, pero claro, porque ella le había dicho que estaba incómoda por lo que no le había molestado tanto, pero ahora no sabía que era lo que la peliazul podría estar sintiendo.

—Maldición—se quejó, él solito se había metido en esa situación, sino quería que aquello pasara no los hubiera dejado solos. —Es lo mejor—se trató de autoconvencer, aunque no dejaba de pensar en la peliazul. Recordó como Hinata lo había tomado de la chaqueta para evitar que se fuera, pero él le había dicho que era lo mejor, que ambos necesitaban aclarar las cosas solos, y después de una pequeña caricia en su cabeza que no pasó desapercibida por Naruto se marchó dejándolos solos.

Tocaron al timbre y la persona que menos quería ver estaba allí, nunca había tenido menos ganas de aguantar al rubio como en ese momento, últimamente le resultaba cada vez más molesto.

—Hola teme—dijo con una sonrisa algo apagada que extrañó un poco al chico, ¿acaso no había conseguido arreglar las cosas con Hinata? —¿Quieres acompañarme? —pidió mostrando una botella de licor con un rostro bastante afligido.

Definitivamente no había ido bien, y aunque por una parte se preocupaba por su amigo, no podía evitar sentirse algo aliviado, solo logrando que se molestara más consigo mismo. Naruto nunca había sido egoísta con él. Sí, era un idiota y un incordio, pero era su amigo, no se podía preocupar por si mismo cuando el blondo se encontraba en ese estado.

—¿Qué es lo que? —pero se vio cortado porque su amigo se tiró a sus brazos empezando a quejarse y sollozar.

—Dice que solo quiere que seamos amigos—se quejó con una fea cara llena de lágrimas y mocos que causaron asco en el pelinegro que lo intentaba alejar, pero solo consiguiendo que el rubio se acercara aún más.

El azabache chasqueó la lengua en señal de rendición, iba a ser una noche larguita.

**. . . . . .**

Hinata lanzó un largo suspiro, sabía que muy posiblemente había herido a Naruto, que aquella sonrisa no era como las brillantes que él le solía dar, pero solo quería su amistad, no quería más problemas amorosos por el momento. Y aunque el chico en verdad le parecía un gran partido, seguramente muy distinto a los chicos con los que ella había salido no deseaba más complicaciones. Además, que le recordaba demasiado a Kiba, por lo que era muy difícil que lo mirase románticamente.

—¿Hija estas bien? —preguntó su padre que estaba leyendo el periódico, consiguiendo despertar de sus pensamientos a la Hyuga.

—Sí, solo estoy pensado en algunas cosas—le respondió no dejando demasiado convencido a su progenitor, pero no quiso insistir.

Con rapidez la chica se fue a su habitación y se estiró en su cama sin evitar sentirse culpable por el rechazo del blondo, de verdad que no quería herirlo. Aunque si no fuera por Sasuke ni siquiera podría volver a hablar con él. Uchiha-san susurró, sin poder evitar dibujar en su mente al morocho.

Recordó sus hermosos ojos ónix que le resultaban tan atrayentes, junto a sus espesas pestañas en su cabello oscuro que contrastaba muy bien con su blanca piel, en como la ayudó con Toneri y en el valor que le había dado para enfrentarse al rubio y poder arreglar las cosas. Pero sobretodo recordó la calidez que le trasmitía su mano cada vez que la tocaba. Tal vez la primera vez no lo había sentido tanto por la situación en la que se encontraba a causa de lo sucedido con el albino. Pero cuando le había acariciado delicadamente su cabeza y le había dado aquella maravillosa sonrisa que no podía borrar de su mente, se sentía bien, tan bien que sin darse cuenta esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

—Pareces enamorada—se burló Hanabi apareciendo de la nada en su habitación consiguiendo sonrojar a su hermana.

—¡Hanabi-chan! —se quejó ella haciendo reír a la castaña.

—Yo solo he dicho que lo pareces no que lo estés—le bromeó. —Eso solo tú lo sabes—le dijo para luego irse.

La peliazul negó rotundamente, Sasuke era un hombre casado, tenía una familia, ella no pintaba nada en esa ecuación. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba no había mencionado a su esposa en algún momento. Además, no llevaba alianza de casado ahora que recordaba.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la dirección de sus pensamientos, era como si se tratase de convencer que el morocho ya no se encontraba con su esposa. Pero claro, cuando ella le había comentado a Naruto sobre que no se interesaría nunca por un hombre casado refiriéndose a Sasuke este no le había negado nada, así que tenía que quitarse cualquier pensamiento como ese de su cabeza.

Se giró sobre su cama y miró su mano la que había sujetado la chaqueta de él, pero volvió a negar. Sasuke solo era su compañero de trabajo, alguien a quien admiraba, nada más, no podía ser más que eso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: De verdad que soy muy feliz de leer los comentarios que me dejáis y que pensáis de la historia, muchas gracias, y sin mucho más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente cap, que bueno, puedo decir que Sakura volverá, no digo nada más espero que lo lean.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, sino el final hubiera sido muy pero que muy distinto. De lo único que sí que puedo decir que es mío es la historia, la cual espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos, pero que igual espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOCE**

**SUCESOS INESPERADOS**

Cuando por fin logró que Naruto se fuera a dormir ya eran diez para la siete, seguramente por la resaca que su amigo tendría no irá a trabajar, por lo que lo dejó en su cama y rápidamente fue a darse una ducha, además también tenía que preparar el desayuno para él y Sarada, y bueno, le dejaría algo al atolondrado rubio. Después de tenerlo todo listo se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeña para despertarla.

—Sarada vamos, ya es hora de levantarse—le dijo haciendo que la pequeña se comenzara a desperezar.

La acarició dulcemente, mientras ella dormía. Su hija había sido muy pequeña cuando él y Sakura se habían separado, pero eso no significaba que no le afectase, lo notaba cada vez que la niña miraba a sus compañeros con sus madres. Era por eso que no había querido salir con nadie, si la relación no acababa bien y su hija se encariñaba demasiado sufría mucho, ella era su máxima prioridad en ese momento, no tenía tiempo para complicarse la vida con otras cosas. Además, parecía que Naruto estaba muy interesado por la peliazul, por lo que lo mejor sería mantener una distancia con la chica.

Después de dejar a Sarada en la escuela se fue al trabajo, aparcó en su plaza de siempre y se dirigió al ascensor. Las puertas ya estaban por cerrarse, pero vio la silueta de la peliazul que se apresuraba para cogerlo, por lo que antes de que se diera cuenta había evitado que las puertas se cerraran haciendo que la chica lo tomara a tiempo, para que luego le diera una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias Uchiha-san—dijo ella feliz de verlo.

—No fue nada—respondió serio.

El ascensor comenzó a subir, pero de repente frenó en la mitad del quinto piso, logrando desequilibrar a Hinata y Sasuke, consiguiendo que casi la chica cayera al suelo si el morocho no la hubiera agarrado.

Cuando la peliazul se sintió en los brazos del chico su pulso se volvió a acelerar y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y aunque trataba de alejarse era como si se hubiera quedado hipnotizada a causa de la varonil fragancia que desprendía el Uchiha. Por su parte Sasuke se encontraba igual, el aroma de la Hyuga lo estaba volviendo loco, una dulce combinación entre lavandas y canela, despertaba algo de anhelo en él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke mientras ella se separaba y asentía.

Tenía las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y no sabía a donde mirar, solo consiguiendo que el pecho del chico se estremeciera, se veía tan tierna.

—N-no se está moviendo—dijo intentado tranquilizarse logrando que el Uchiha se diera por fin cuenta de la situación.

Sasuke se acercó al intercomunicador, pero no funcionaba, consiguiendo que Hinata se comenzara a preocupar, dentro de una hora había prometido reunirse con su clienta para ir al juzgado.

—Genial—se quejó. —Tendremos que esperara, en cualquier momento vendrán—dijo el morocho mientras se sentaba en el suelo del ascensor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que se habían prometido ayer, lo de tratarse como profesionales el uno al otro. Sasuke miró hacia la peliazul, podía ver que se encontraba ansiosa y no pudo evitar preguntarse si era por su presencia, logrando que una sonrisa socarrona se posara en su rostro.

—Uchiha-san—lo llamó la peliazul.

—¿Qué ocurre Hyuga? —preguntó.

—¿Cree que tarden mucho en venir a ayudarnos? Ya ha pasado media hora—decía un tanto preocupada.

—No creo que se demoren mucho más. ¿Por qué, te encuentras mal? ¿Eres claustrofóbica? —le preguntó acercándose a ella, solo consiguiendo que ella se volviera a sonrojar.

—N-no, n-no-no es e-eso—tartamudeó torpemente. —E-es q-que ten-tengo una re-reunión con u-una cli-cli-enta—trató de aclarar.

—¿Segura? Nunca has tartamudeado tanto—dijo tomando su rostro de su barbilla con una de sus manos, consiguiendo que ambos se miraran fijamente.

Hinata se sentía absorbida por esos hipnotizantes pozos negros, mientras que a Sasuke se sentía atraía por la luz de sus orbes perladas. Poco a poco sus respiraciones se hacían más y más pesadas, la distancia entre sus labios se iba estrechando más y más. Pero justo antes de que se tocaron las puertas se abrieron.

—¿Interrumpimos? —preguntaros los técnicos haciendo que Hinata reaccionara y saliera despavorida de allí, mientras que el morocho maldecía en su mente por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir.

El resto del día los dos trataron de evitarse lo máximo posible, y aunque Temari notaba extraña a su amiga prefirió no preguntar, estaba segura que Hinata se lo explicaría a su debido tiempo.

Cuando el morocho llegó a su hogar su hija lo volvió a atosigar con lo del cachorro, casi volviéndolo loco.

—Ven Sarada-chan parece que tu papá está cansado—dijo Naruto.

—¿Aún no te has ido? —dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja.

—Me tomé el día libre—dijo rascándose el cuello mientras se reía un tanto avergonzado. —Gracias por todo, eres el mejor teme—le dijo el Uzumaki solo consiguiendo que Sasuke se sintiera un culpable, había intentado besar a la Hyuga.

—Solo ve a casa—le dijo y el rubio volvió a reír.

Después de cenar consiguió que el ojiazul se fuera a casa, y luego de hablar por un buen rato con Sarada sobre el perrito que tanto quería consiguió que se fuera a dormir. Cayó rendido en el sofá, dejando que el sueño se apoderara de él había sido un día agotador.

Entonces el timbre comenzó a sonar con exigencia, por lo que Sasuke se apresuró a ver quien era, no quería que Sarada se despertara y nuevamente le volviera a insistir con lo del cachorro, creía que era un capricho que se le pasaría pronto, pero parecía que su hija de verdad que quería uno. Había intentado decirle por activa y pasiva que no podían que era mucha responsabilidad, pero desde que en su escuela la habían llevado a la perrera de la ciudad se había enamorado de ese pequeño cachorro y ya no sabía como darle largas al asunto.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sakura, tenía un aspecto bastante desalineado, nada que ver con la Sakura que conocía, su maquillaje estaba corrido, su cabello estaba alborotado, sus ropas mal arregladas y su labio estaba un poco lastimado, como si se lo hubiera mordido con fuerza.

—¡Quiero ver a Sarada! — gritó haciendo que el morocho la mirara serio, además desprendía un poco de olor a licor, seguramente había estado bebiendo.

—No grites—le pidió, pero la chica seguía alterada. —En este momento está durmiendo, vuelve mañana—le contestó serio.

—¡Me da igual la hora, quiero verla ahora! —dijo enfadada y gritando aún más fuerte, consiguiendo que la puerta de uno de sus vecinos se abriera, saliendo la señora Bliss, la cotilla del edificio, por lo que de un rápido jaló a Sakura dentro del departamento.

—¡Ya está bien Sakura, vas a despertar a todos! Son las once de la noche, Sarada está dormida no la pienso despertar por un simple capricho tuyo—dijo él también molesto mientras se masajeaba la cien, cada vez que la chica llegaba siempre traía problemas.

Notó como por primera vez la chica lo miraba con reproche, además de que la sentía temblar ligeramente, se notaba bastante angustiada, logrando que por un momento el chico se preocupara por ella. Suspiró con cansancio, por lo menos dejaría que pasara la noche aquí, mandarla sola en su estado solo traería más problemas, mañana ya se ocuparía de ella.

—Ve a dormir en el cuarto de invitados, mañana la verás—dijo volteándose y comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar el llanto de la pelirosa para luego sentir como los brazos de la chica envolvían su cintura y se acurrucaba en su espalda.

—No me dejes sola por favor—pidió con voz lastimera para que luego más lágrimas comenzaran a caer por su rostro haciendo que Sasuke la mirara sorprendido. —Por favor, no me dejes. Yo, yo… me estoy muriendo—soltó de repente dejando frío al Uchiha.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien, como dije aquí está Sakura, a que eso no se lo esperaban, jijij. Bueno ya veremos cómo afecta todo esto a la relación entre Sasuke y Hinata. No diré nada más asi que ya nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, sino el final hubiera sido muy pero que muy distinto. De lo único que sí que puedo decir que es mío es la historia, la cual espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos, pero que igual espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

**MOMENTO INCÓMODO**

No se lo podía creer, después de la reflexión a la que había llegado el día anterior hoy había hecho algo totalmente opuesto y había estado a punto de besar a Sasuke. Pero aquello no era lo peor, porque, aunque parte de ella se sentía completamente avergonzada otra se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, tenía un fuerte anhelo por probar esos seductores labios que no se habían apartado de su cabeza en ningún momento.

—¿Cómo voy a volver a verlo a la cara? —susurraba mientras se golpeaba mentalmente y se reprendía por sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente, cuando fue a trabajar, notó como Sasuke no se encontraba en su oficina, y a medida que fue pasando el día se preocupó más, ya que desde que ella había comenzado a trabajar en el bufete Senju el pelinegro jamás había faltado ni uno solo día.

—¿Hina ocurre algo? —peguntó Temari.

Cuando la Hyuga vio a su amiga corrió a sus brazos en busca de confort, necesitaba el consejo de Temari, ella la conocía como nadie y sabría qué hacer. Por lo que, aún dudosa y bastante avergonzada le contó todo lo sucedido con el Uchiha.

—¿Estuvieron a punto de besarse? —preguntó incrédula la Sabaku no para que luego Hinata asintiera. —No esperaba que cayeras por el Uchiha—susurró. —Aunque nadie niega que sea guapo. Pero hay algo que no entiendo—dijo la rubio tomando toda la atención de Hinata. —¿Por qué crees que Sasuke aún está casado? Él está divorciado, Shika me lo dijo—le dijo dejando totalmente fría a su amiga.

—¡D-divorciado! —gritó Hinata sorprendida.

—Así que si tanto lo deseas ve a por él. Además, por lo que me has contado tu hija se adora, no puedes pedir más—dijo la rubio haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a Hinata. —Escucha Hina sé que no has tenido suerte con los hombres—dijo con rabia al recordar a los tres imbéciles con los que había salido, siendo Toneri el último. —Pero a pesar de lo que pueda parecer Sasuke, según lo que me ha contado Shika, que lo conoce de hace mucho, en verdad es un buen tío. Y a diferencia de los otros no creo que se arriesgue en una relación sin futuro con una hija, ya que eso le puede afectar—aclaró.

—Pero entonces Sarada-chan—dijo ella preocupada.

—Hina si te gusta ve a por él, no dejes que el miedo te paralice. Puede ser un poco difícil, pero si deseas estar a su lado ve a por todas, y si no estas segura mejor que te rindas completamente. Una niña es algo muy serio—le aconsejó seria su amiga.

La Hyuga abrazó a Temari y le agradeció por sus sabias palabras, su amiga siempre le ayudaba cuando tenía dudas y siempre acertaba, ojalá la hubiera conoció en su dos anteriores relaciones, estaba segura que ella le hubiera ahorrado muchos malos ratos.

Cuando llegó a su casa reflexión en las palabras de Temari, tenía razón, debía tomar una decisión, por el bien de Sarada no podía ir con sentimientos a medias, o lo entregaba todo, incluso con la posibilidad de volver a lastimarse o dejaba totalmente de lado sus sentimientos por Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió para tocarse los labios, había estado tan cerca, pero al final no había ocurrido aquel beso. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, y a diferencia de los otros chicos no era solo atracción, el confort que su contacto le proporcionaba no lo sentía con nadie. Esa seguridad que le daba su mano o como su corazón se aceleraba por su cercanía, por su brillante sonrisa.

Pero sabía que aquello no era suficiente, no lo amaba locamente ni mucho menos, ya que los sentimientos no salían de la noche a la mañana, pero intentaría acercarse más a él, ver si lo que comenzaba a sentir por él podría ser algo más.

Cuando llegó el día siguiente vio a Sasuke sentado en su oficina, parecía muy ocupado, por lo que prefirió molestarlo, ya iría a hablar con él a la hora del descanso, pero aquello tampoco fue posible. Cuando llegó la hora de comer nadie consiguió sacar al pelinegro de allí.

Preocupada se acercó a lo oficina de él, tocó la puerta, pero parecía que no la escuchaba, por lo que decidió entrar de todas maneras.

—¿U-uchiha-san? —lo llamó.

—Estoy ocupado—dijo en un tono gélido que la sorprendió.

—Perdón—dijo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero el morocho la volvió a llamar haciendo que se detuviera en seco. —¿Necesita algo? —preguntó.

—¿Ya has comido? —sus ojos seguían mirando los papeles, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la sorpresa en el rostro de la peliazul.

—No—susurró y en un ataque de valentía lo invitó. —¿Quisiera comer conmigo? —preguntó consiguiendo que por fin Sasuke levantara la vista de su escritorio, y que la comenzase a analizar a ella.

—Claro—fue lo único que pudo decir haciendo que Hinata le diera una brillante sonrisa, consiguiendo que por un momento se olvidara, como si el problema de Sakura no existiera, como si cuando su hija se enterara no sufriría.

Se acercó a ella a paso decidido y le dio un fuerte abrazo, volviendo a respirar su atrapante aroma, al tenerla entre su cuerpo lo hacía sentir tan bien, no entendía que le había hecho la chica desde la primera vez que la había visto. Y aunque había tratado de negarlo por tanto tiempo ya era imposible seguir así, tenía sentimientos por la Hyuga.

—Uchi—pero él la cortó.

—Solo un rato—pidió con voz lastimera consiguiendo preocupar a la peliazul.

Ella que solo se había quedado estática correspondió al abrazo del chico, enterrando su cara en su fuerte pecho, sintiéndose libre de poder oler su masculina fragancia, sintiéndose tan bien al tenerlo tan cerca. Solo para que segundos después Sasuke despertara de su trance y se apartara de ella como si ardiera.

—Uchi—pero él la volvió a cortar.

—Lo siento Hyuga—dijo para luego salir de allí a toda prisa dejándola totalmente confundida. ¿Es que había hecho algo mal?

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, felices fiestas, aquí esta un nuevo cap, la verdad es que me costó horrores escribirlo, lo reescribí como mil veces, bueno no tanto, pero realmente me costó. En fin, espero que los guste y me dejen sus reviews, que el próximo cap promete.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, sino el final hubiera sido muy pero que muy distinto. De lo único que sí que puedo decir que es mío es la historia, la cual espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos, pero que igual espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

**IMPULSIVIDAD MOMENTÁNEA**

Cuando regresó a su oficina la Hyuga ya estaba en la suya, por lo que no se dirigieron la palabra en lo que restaba de tarde, y aunque ella varias veces intentó acercarse a hablar él la evitaba. Su móvil sonó y vio un mensaje de Naruto, haciéndole recordar a quien lastimaría más, logrando que se sintiera terriblemente culpable. Sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, que estaba traicionando a su amigo, pero al tenerla tan cerca no se había podido controlar, la inocencia de la chica lo volvía completamente loco.

Cuando ayer Sakura le había contado sobre el cáncer de mama que le habían descubierto al único que se le había ocurrido llamar era a su mejor amigo, haciendo que Naruto no tardase ni quince minutos en llegar a su apartamento a pesar de la hora, se había quedado toda la noche en la sala con él, mientras que Sakura dormía en la cama de Sarada junto a la pequeña.

Era cierto que la Haruno había sido un factor catastrófico en su vida, pero a pesar de todo le tenía cariño, era la madre de su hija, gracias a ella había tenido el mejor regalo de todos, su querida Sarada, quien se había vuelto la razón de su vivir. Decir que la noticia no le afectaba sería una mentira, claro que se preocupaba por la pelirosa.

Tomó toda lo noche con Naruto, que muy contrario a su carácter habitual solo se había sentado a su lado dándole un silencioso apoyo. Lo que más le preocupaba era Sarada, era cierto que ella no vivía con su madre, pero estaba muy habituada a verla siempre que quería o necesitaba, no sabía cómo podía llegar a afectarle esa noticia.

—Teme, no estás solo, sabes que voy a estar aquí—aquellas palabras de verdad que le había dado gran alivio, pero aun así él se había comportado bajamente con él y había ido tras la mujer por la que él estaba interesado. Amigos antes que tías, siempre se había dicho, pero él no lo estaba cumpliendo.

Naruto le había dicho que no se pensaba rendir con Hinata, que de verdad le gustaba, que conseguiría que ella lo mirase con otros ojos, pero él no hacía más que confundir a la peliazul. Sencillamente no podía actuar así con Naruto, no cuando el rubio siempre había sido fiel a su amistad. Además, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una relación que podía distraerle, y Hinata tenía ese fuerte poder en él. Con su sola presencia conseguía poner todo su mundo patas arriba y que se olvidara de todo y de todos. No podía dejar que aquello fuera a más, su hija lo necesitaría más que nunca.

—Uchiha-san—lo llamó justo cunado estaba abriendo la puerta de su coche. —¡Uchiha-san! —dijo más fuerte, pero hacia que no la escuchaba. —¡Sasuke! —cuando terminó de pronunciar su nombre se giró sorprendido mirándola, venía a toda prisa, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando ella estuvo frente a él se quedó estática, no sabía que decirle, podía ver en la oscura mirada de él como se impacientaba cada vez más.

—¿Necesitas algo Hyuga? —dijo tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

—Yo… ¿hice algo mal, lo incomodé? ¿No debí corresponder su abrazo? —preguntó con tono lastimero solo consiguiendo que la culpa recorriera en el Uchiha, no quería ver tristeza en sus ojos, ella no era culpable de nada, pero no iba a traicionar a Naruto pasase lo que pasase, lo del ascensor y lo de su oficina no podía volver a repetirse.

Todo se quedó en silencio, ninguno decía nada más, solo se miraban fijamente intentando dar a entender sus sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras.

—Lo siento mucho—decía terriblemente arrepentida haciéndolo sentir peor, no quería verla así.

—No es tu culpa—se apresuró a decir él logrando que ella lo mirase. —Por todo es tan complicado—susurró pasando una mano por su negruzco pelo, creyendo que ella no lo había oído.

—¿Es que ocurre algo Uchiha-san? —preguntó visiblemente preocupada acercándose a él.

Sasuke miró sus perlados ojos, que brillaban angustiados, podía notar su preocupación y eso le hacía sentir tan bien, ya que eso significaba que él le importaba, quería tenerla para él, a su lado. Pero no podía, no podía traicionar la confianza de Naruto. Tal vez si hubiera sido cualquiera de sus otros amigos no le hubiera importado, era un Uchiha y siempre tomaba lo que quería, pero no con Naruto.

Cuando habían sido un par de adolescentes y había tomado un mal camino, ninguno de sus amigos estuvo allí para detenerlo, ninguno salvo Naruto, que contrato todo pronostico fue hasta él y lo sacó de ese pozo que él mismo se había metido. Incluso habían acabado en el hospital con el brazo roto a causa de la fuerte pelea que habían tenido, si él en ese entonces no lo hubiera ayudado su situación sería muy diferente.

Las palabras de Temari vinieron a la mente de ella, cuando Sasuke la había tenido entre sus brazos se había sentido tan bien, tan segura, necesitaba saber que era lo que ella sentía exactamente por el azabache.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta que pasó al costado de la Hyuga logrando desestabilizarla, pero Sasuke llegó a su lado antes de que se cayera, teniéndola nuevamente entre sus brazos. Cuando Hinata lo volvió a tener cerca, se sonrojó terriblemente, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de su cara, centrándose en sus labios, aquellos que tanto había querido probar.

—Hyuga esto no—pero se vio callado un inesperado beso de parte de Hinata, logrando que su encandilador aroma volviera a embriagarlo.

Sasuke no era consciente de nada más que los labios de ella sobre los suyos, su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo, por lo que no tardó en devolverle el beso con una pasión desmesurada, un anhelo que tanto había tratado de reprimir.

Hinata por su parte se sentía en el mismísimo cielo, jamás nadie la había besado de la manera que lo hacía el Uchiha, sentía sus piernas temblar y todo su cuerpo erizarse cada vez que su lengua la tocaba, no le importaba que invadiera su boca, solo deseaba sentirlo más y más.

Cuando terminaron aquel fogoso beso a causa de falta de aire Hinata tenía los labios hinchados y rojos, por lo que Sasuke no dudó en volver a poseerlos, logrando volver a empezar un baile entre sus lenguas.

—Hyuga—dijo con voz ronca y todo el autocontrol que tenía, logrando que ella abriera ligeramente los ojos para luego dar un pequeño beso en los labios. —Detente—pidió consiguiendo que ella despertara del trance en el que los labios del morocho la habían metido, obteniendo un fuerte sonrojo por su atrevimiento.

—L-l-lo-lo siento mucho, yo no…—se disculpó apartándose bruscamente, dejando un sentimiento de vació en él. Para que luego comenzar a correr, pero se vio detenida por la mano de Sasuke, solo consiguiendo ponerla más nerviosa.

**. . . . . .**

Shikamaru se acercó dudoso a Temari, su novia parecía realmente contenta mientras cortaba la cebolla, incluso estaba tarareando una extraña melodía, cosa muy extraña ya que sabía cuanto odiaba cocinar.

—¿Es que ocurre algo? Desde ayer estas así—preguntó él y ella se giró con una brillante sonrisa.

—Tenía razón—dijo Temari desubicando a su novio. —Hinata me ha dicho que está interesada en el Uchiha—dijo ella como si fuera obvio, logrando que el Nara se sintiera algo perdido. Temari siempre había sido reacia a Sasuke, siempre lo trataba con bastante frialdad.

—Creí que él no te gustaba, menos como para emparejarlo con Hinata—dijo solo consiguiendo que ella riera a carcajadas.

—Oh eso—dijo risueña. —Tenía que asegurarme de algo—dijo extrañando al azabache. —Cuando Hinata llegó el primer día noté la mirada de Sasuke en ella, y Hinata no se quedó atrás, parecía que los dos se atraían, pero ninguno hacía nada por acercarse. Creí que, si le decía a Hina que el Uchiha no era bueno para ella, como toda chica a la que se le prohíbe algo iría por él. Pero Hinata fue más obediente de lo que esperaba, por lo que creí que en verdad me había equivocado, pero al final tenía razón—comentó como si nada.

—¿Desde cuándo lo planeaste? —preguntó extrañado.

—Recuerdas que te comenté una vez que Shinki, el hijo de Gaara se perdió, bueno pues fue Hinata quien lo llevó con Matsuri. Yo había estado buscando todo el tiempo por él, fue entonces cuando vi como Hina le entregaba mi sobrino a ella. Y no era la única testigo, Sasuke también estaba ahí y fue cuando vi una mirada que jamás había visto en él—explicó. —Y aunque en ese entonces no éramos novios sabía lo bien que te caía el Uchiha, y las cosas se pusieron aún mejor cuando conocí a Hina. Fue en ese entonces que lo entendí todo, en cómo eran perfectos el uno para el otro—dijo segura.

—¿Pero y lo de Toneri? —preguntó haciendo que la rubio gruñera.

—Creí que serviría para darle celos al Uchiha, pero el muy malnacido había resultado ser un hijo de puta, juro que si lo pillo no seré tan benevolente como Sasuke. Créeme se iría con algo más que un ojo morado—dijo terriblemente enfadada consiguiendo que Shika riera.

—Y luego dicen que el genio de los planes soy yo—dijo su novio.

—Bueno, aprendí del mejor—dijo para luego darle un beso al Nara.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Entonces, ¿qué tal?, ¿se lo esperaban? Temari resultó ser toda una fan Sasuhina XD, pero bueno es de la que menos una esperaba que lo son. Solo quiero agradecer por los comentarios y desearles a todos un feliz año, muchas gracias por leer. Y recordar que cuantos más reviews antes subiré el siguiente cap, que casi ya lo tengo. Y solo diré que la relación de Sarada y Sakura mejorará.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, sino el final hubiera sido muy pero que muy distinto. De lo único que sí que puedo decir que es mío es la historia, la cual espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos, pero que igual espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

**¿Y AHORA QUÉ?**

Lo latidos de Hinata iban a todo gas, sentía que se le iría el alma en cualquier momento, no podía apartar su mirada del agarre de él, no sabía qué hacer.

—Uchi—pero él la soltó tan rápido como la había tomado. Se giró y se metió en su coche, consiguiendo dejarla confundida por segunda vez en el día.

Lo había intentado, de verdad que lo había intentado, pero al probar los labios de ella había sido imposible controlarse. Había tenido que usar todo su autocontrol para no seguir besándola con desenfreno o de verdad que no hubiera podido parar, incluso cuando había tomado su mano se había visto tentado a volver a tomar sus labios, pero seguramente luego se arrepentiría.

—¿Qué es lo me has hecho? —soltó mientras aceleraba, se iba a volver loco.

Cuando llegó a casa notó como Sakura peinaba el cabello de Sarada, jamás había visto a la pelirosa así con su hija, de una manera u otra siempre había sido distante con la pequeña. Pero ahora notaba una sonrisa verdadera al acariciar con cuidado la cabeza de su hija.

—Hola—dijo atrayendo la atención de ambas.

Sarada se bajó de la pequeña butaca en la que estaba sentada y corrió a los brazos de su padre.

—Mami hoy fue con la abuela a recogerme—dijo muy feliz. —¿Sabías que mami tiene una voz muy bonita? Me estuvo cantando hace un rato—decía alegre, mientras le relataba como habían ido a comer un helado.

Sasuke se acercó a su exmujer y ella le sonrió, jamás había visto a Sakura tan tranquila, ni siquiera cuando salían se había comportado de esa manera. Parecía que su enfermedad la había afectado notablemente, casi parecía otra.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó ella de golpe con un tono serio que lo extrañó.

—Vamos a mi oficina—indicó.

—¡Yo también voy! —dijo la pequeña emocionada, pero el pelinegro negó haciendo que la pequeña lanzara un suspiro y pusiera un puchero, para que luego él le acariciara la cabeza y se pusiera a su altura mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—Tengo que hablar con tu mamá a solas—dijo, y aunque parte de ella no quería acabó accediendo. —Ve a la cama, luego iré a arroparte.

—Iremos—le interrumpió Sakura sorprendiendo de nuevo a Sasuke, nunca la había visto actuar así, pero le alegraba, ya que su hija parecía muy feliz.

Ambos se encaminaron a la oficina que él tenía en casa, ya que a veces cuando tenía demasiado papeleo acumulado se lo llevaba a casa.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo ella cuando cerró la puerta. —Por lo de Sarada, en verdad no planeaba quedarme embarazada—le confesó de repente sorprendiéndolo. —Pero cuando lo supe… Solo quería tenerte a mi lado, aunque ahora sé que no fue la mejor manera—dijo seria.

—¿Por qué cambiaste tanto? —dijo él haciendo que ella sonriera avergonzada.

—Eras tan popular en la oficina, todas se morían por ti y yo me sentía insegura. Siempre lo fui, pero cuando éramos novios me traté de controlar todo lo que pude y cuando nos casamos el miedo creció aún más y acabé siendo yo quien lo estropeó todo. Lo peor de todo es que le echaba la culpa a Sarada de eso, de nuestra ruptura. ¿Estúpido, no? —dijo con una sonrisa torcida. —Pero cuando fui a recoger los resultados de la mamografía y el doctor me dijo que tenía cáncer… Lo único que vino a mi mente fue ella. Por eso quiero estar a su lado, luchar por ella y si yo mu—pero Sasuke la cortó.

—No pienses eso, saldrás de esta—dijo estoico, pero ella le sonrió enternecida.

—Gracias—dijo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se caían de sus ojos. —Gracias—dijo más tranquila.

—Cuando es tu próxima cita, iré contigo—le anunció sorprendiéndola.

—El miércoles que viene, el doctor me dirá que tratamiento me pondrán, o si me lo operarán—le respondió. —Sabes fue gracias a él que me di cuenta de todo esto, cuando me dijo lo de mi enfermedad me había quedado en shock, pero él me hizo entender que tengo cosas por las que luchar. Que todavía tengo una oportunidad para emendar mis errores, empezando con Sarada y contigo—dijo avergonzada. —Que luche por mi felicidad—habló haciendo que esa frase calase en él.

Luchar por la felicidad repitió su mente.

—Será mejor que vayamos a arroparla—comentó haciendo que la Haruno sonriera.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de su hija y le desearon buenas noches, para luego cada quien ir a su habitación, él a su dormitorio y ella al cuarto de invitados.

Cuando Uchiha llegó a su habitación se sacó el traje y se puso su pijama, para luego echarse en su cama, pero de nuevo le vino la frase de Sakura. "Que luche por mi felicidad"

¿Su felicidad? Y al cerrar los ojos el sonrojado rostro Hinata mientras jugaba con Sarada vino a su mente, haciendo que se levantara de golpe. Si bien había admitido que se sentía atraído por Hinata aquello era más, parecía que sus sentimientos no solo eran un simple "me gusta".

De repente su móvil sonó, era Naruto, que le preguntaba que tal todo con Sakura. Rápidamente le relató todo, dejando sorprendido al rubio, ya que por lo que decía Sasuke no parecía en nada a la Sakura que él conocía.

"Lucha por tu felicidad" repitió una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

—Naruto—dijo en tono serio poniendo tenso a su amigo, eran muy pocas veces que Sasuke había utilizado su nombre, no era buena señal.

—¿Ocurre algo, seguro que todo está bien con? —pero el azabache lo cortó.

—Me gusta Hinata—confesó dejando frío al blondo.

**. **

**A la mañana siguiente**

**.**

—Uchiha-san—le llamó Hinata justo antes de que ingresara en su oficina. —¿Podemos hablar? —le preguntó consiguiendo que él se volteara a mirarla.

—Pasa—dijo para luego abrir la puerta. —¿Qué quieres Hyuga? —dijo serio.

—Yo necesito entender… nosotros que—pero él la cortó.

—No hay un nosotros Hyuga—confesó dejándola fría. —Al menos aún no lo hay, no te lo he pedido—dijo de repente dándole una socarrona sonrisa sorprendiéndola. —Que me dices Hyuga ¿quieres un nosotros? —preguntó para que luego ella corriera a sus brazos y le diera un beso.

—Quiero, sí quiero—confesó avergonzada consiguiendo que Sasuke riera mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello.

—Yo también Hinata—susurró con voz ronca. —Yo también—aclaró para adueñarse nuevamente de los labios de ella.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien, no sé qué os ha parecido, espero que les gustase, lo que uno hace por amistad, ¿no Sasuke? Solo voy a decir una cosa más, reía como loca mientras iba escribiendo este cap, que mutó mucho, pero me he quedado muy contenta con el resultado. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios como siempre, soy feliz de leerlos y me alegra que os guste.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, sino el final hubiera sido muy pero que muy distinto al que él decidió darle. De lo único que sí que puedo decir que es mío es la historia, la cual espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos, pero que igual espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS **

**NO HAY MAL QUE POR BIEN NO VENGA**

El Uchiha se acostó en su cama, se encontraba tremendamente feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completo, porque a pesar de que su hija era su razón de vivir sentía que algo le faltaba, algo que su relación con Sakura jamás le había podido dar. Esos sentimientos que se formaban en su pecho cuando veía a Hinata, cuando estaba cerca suyo, abrazándola, besándola.

Se giró en su cama, entonces su móvil sonó, era un mensaje. "¿Qué tal con Hinata?", era lo que Naruto le había escrito.

Cuando le había confesado al Uzumaki sobre sus sentimientos por Hinata, tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió. Además, el silencio nada común de Naruto todavía lo puso más ansioso, hasta que por fin volvió a escuchar la voz del rubio.

—Tú eres el que la hace feliz—le dijo de repente. —Se notaba que estaba interesada en ti, pero como creí que como tú no la veías de forma creí que tenía una oportunidad, me lo hubiera dicho antes teme—le soltó para luego reír.

—Naruto—dijo Sasuke serio.

—Está bien teme, solo sé bueno con ella—le dijo para luego cortar.

Sasuke al recordar la conversación de ayer con el blondo no sabía qué hacer. Por el tono de voz que Naruto había usado sabía que lo había herido, pero lo mejor era ser sincero con sus sentimientos, además si Hinata parecía que sentía algo por él no la podía dejar. Un poco dudoso llamó a Naruto, y para su sorpresa y comodidad su conversación resultó mucho más fluida de lo que había esperado, y aunque al principio había estado un poco más distante poco a poco volvió a ser el mismo rubio atolondrado de siempre. De verdad que Naruto podía ser sorprendente en muchos aspectos y aunque seguramente el Uchiha jamás se lo diría a su cara le importaba mucho su amistad y lo último que quería era herirlo.

Así fueron pasando los días hasta que llegó el miércoles, el día de la cita de Sakura. Sasuke había optado por ser sincero con Hinata, contándole todo lo respecto a Sakura, desde su tiempo como novios, su divorcio y su enfermedad. Cuando ambos llegaron a la consulta el doctor los hizo pasar, se notaba un poco tenso, por lo que Sakura se estaba preparando para lo peor.

—¿Ha pasado algo con mis resultados Sasori? —preguntó preocupada Sakura al pelirrojo doctor, que aún seguía callado.

—Primeramente, me quiero disculpar—dijo serio el pelirrojo extrañando a ambos, logrando que Sakura temblara, creyendo que no había cura para ella.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Sasuke serio.

—Parece que hubo un traspapeló y la mamografía con la que le diagnostiqué el cáncer a Sakura era de otra mujer. Cuando le pedí la resonancia actual y vi que no había rastro del tumor me di cuenta que la anterior prueba no era de ella, sino de otra paciente. Buscamos otras pacientes el día de tu prueba y por lo visto la interna hizo caer las carpetas y puso los papeles como pudo, pero no se fijó que los había invertido—explicó dejando fríos a ambos.

Sasuke se había quedado en shock por lo que había dicho, mientras que Sakura empezaba a reír muy alegre.

—Gracias, muchas gracias—dijo muy feliz para luego acercarse y feliz abrazarlo. —Gracias Sasori, muchas gracias—dijo contenta, sorprendiéndolo.

—Es lo contrario, ojalá nunca hubiera sucedido este error—dijo el hombre avergonzado. —Perdona el mal trago que la hice pasar—pidió avergonzado.

Sasuke cada vez entendía menos, lo normal era que la pelirosa se molestara por tremendo error, la había visto muy decaída cuando se enteró de que estaba enferma, por lo que no comprendía la actitud de ella. Iba a decir algo al doctor, esos errores no podían quedar asía como así.

—Te equivocas—dijo de repente Sakura extrañando a los dos hombres. —Si esto no hubiera ocurrido habría estado actuando tontamente toda mi vida, gracias a esto y a tus consejos mi relación con mi hija a mejorado mucho—dijo feliz. —Es cierto que al principio lo pasé muy mal, pero ahora siento que gracias a esto he tenido una nueva oportunidad para poder empezar, así que está bien—respondió.

Sasuke no sabía muy que decir, al principio planeaba poner una denuncia por esto, ya que un error como ese era bastante grave, pero al ver que para Sakura aquello no había sido tan malo decidió dejarlo, además, ella tenía razón gracias a esto ahora Sarada se llevaba mucho mejor con ella.

Su mamá tenía razón, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Ahora su hija había recuperado a su madre y él la confianza en la Haruno.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Sí, Sakura en verdad no estaba enferma, bueno solo diré que el siguiente cap será el último. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. Muchas a gracias a todos por seguirla, espero que les guste.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, sino el final hubiera sido muy pero que muy distinto al que él decidió darle. De lo único que sí que puedo decir que es mío es la historia, la cual espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.**

**Advertencia****: Historia de capítulos cortos, pero que igual espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE **

**UN CAMINO JUNTOS**

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Sasuke y Hinata salían juntos y ella no cabía en sí, estaba tan feliz y alegre, esos días al lado de Sasuke habían sido maravillosos, no era como si fuera el novio más dulce y cariñoso del mundo, pero le daba lo que necesitaba cuando necesitaba sin necesidad de que se lo pidiese. Una ligera caricia, un pequeño abrazo, un beso… Sasuke siempre estaba allí, a su lado apoyándola en todo lo que necesitara. Su relación era totalmente distinta a cualquiera que ella antes hubiera tenido, además los sentimientos que tenía por el Uchiha era mucho más fuertes.

Sasuke también se encontraba feliz, totalmente pleno, además como Sarada estaba más que encantada de tener cerca a Hinata era un gran alivio para él, ya que lo que más temía era la reacción de su hija. Por ello es que había llegado el momento de presentar a Sakura y Hinata, y aunque por un tiempo no había estado del todo seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Ya que, a pesar de que Sakura no era la misma seguía temiendo por su actuar.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos las dos se habían llevado bien. Y pese que la Hyuga había estado sumamente nerviosa ya que creía que sería muy incómodo conocerla, ya que se era la exesposa de Sasuke, todo tranquilo. Además, Sarada había estado más que feliz, diciendo que era afortunada por tener dos mamás, logrando sonrojar a Hinata y sonreír a Sakura.

—Parece que le gustas mucho—dijo Sakura logrando poner nerviosa a la ojiluna y que comenzara a tartamudear palabras sin sentido. —Está bien, no pasa nada—dijo riendo. —No puedo decir que no me da celos, después de todo es mi hija, pero lo entiendo, además pareces una buena chica y por lo que se ve Sasuke te quiere de verdad—se sinceró la Haruno estrechando la mano de la peliazul.

Era cierto que para Sakura aquel encuentro había sido difícil, aunque tratase de negarlo le incomodaba ver como otra ocupada su lugar. Mas ahora comprendía porque su relación con Sasuke no había funcionado, ni ella ni él tenía sentimientos fuertes por el otro, ella solo se había obsesionado y él aceptado por Sarada, ahora comprendía su error y podía seguir adelante.

Así que no mucho tiempo después de aquel encuentro entre Sakura y Hinata Naruto propuso presentarla a los chicos, el Uchiha no se negó, pero tampoco es que le hacía demasiada gracia la idea, temía por lo que Kiba pudiera decir ya que el chico era un verdadero bocazas. Y aunque era menor de ellos no media sus palabras o comentarios, por lo que temía que pudiera molestar a Hinata. Además de que Lee y Chouji a veces carecían de cualquier sentido común y decían cosas incómodas, haciendo que los tres fueran un trío explosivo.

Hinata y Sasuke estaban sentados en un restaurante esperando la llegada de todos, y el morocho podía notar la inquietud de ella, le encantaba verla nerviosa estaba tierna, pero lo mejor era tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila irá bien, son idiotas pero buenos, y ya conoces al dobe y a Shikamaru—dijo él consiguiendo una risa de ella, parecía que Sasuke siempre sabía que era lo que necesitaba. —Además si sobreviviste a Sakura ellos no serán un gran reto—se burló consiguiendo que ella volviera a reír.

Fue entonces cuando los amigos del chico comenzaron a llegar y la ojiperla vislumbró una silueta que no veía hace mucho. Cuando Kiba se había abalanzado sobre ella y la había abrazado, haciendo que Hinata riera Sasuke los separó, poniendo mala cara al chico.

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa? —le reclamó Kiba haciendo que el Uchiha se pusiera todavía más serio y enfadado.

—Hinata es mi novia—declaro molesto haciendo que saltaran chispas entre los dos, por lo que Naruto decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayor. Aunque Sasuke no apartaba la vista del castaño, a pesar de que Hinata le aclaró que habían sido compañeros de instituto y mejores amigos.

Unos meses después de eso Sasuke decidió de que era hora de presentar formalmente a Hinata a su familia, aprovechando que Itachi también volvía a Japón, por lo que tuvieron una cena y su madre quedó más que encantada con la chica, igual que Fugaku e Itachi, que prácticamente le había amenazado para que no soltara a la chica.

**.**

**Tres años después**

**.**

La relación de Sasuke y Hinata fue muy bien, eran muy felices, inesperadamente gracias a ella Naruto había acabado conociendo a Shion, que era una prima de la peliazul y habían comenzado una relación. Y respecto a Sakura había acabado saliendo con Sasori, el doctor que le había atendido cuando fue erróneamente diagnostica de cáncer.

Sarada también estaba muy feliz, porque ahora sentía que tenía dos mamás, que sabía que la querían mucho y gracias a ambas habían conseguido convencer a su padre de adoptar a ese pequeño perro que su padrino había nombrado Kurama, al cual quería con locura.

—Más rápido—decía una Sarada de ocho años mientras correteaba con Kurama, que meneaba la cola muy feliz.

—Ten cuidado Sarada-chan—dijo preocupada Hinata para que luego Sasuke riera, le gustaba la relación que su hija y la Hyuga mantenían.

Se sentaron en un banco mientras Sarada jugaban con Kurama y el Uchiha miró a Hinata, se le notaba un poco serio por lo que la peliazul se preocupó pensando que le pasaba algo.

—Cásate conmigo—le soltó de repente para luego mostrarle una pequeña cajita con un anillo dentro.

—Sasuke yo…

—Solo di que sí—la interrumpió secándole las lágrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos perlas.

—¡Sí, mil veces sí! —contestó para luego darle un beso.

Hinata jamás se había imaginado que Sasuke y ella pudieran acabar juntos, estaba segura que si se lo hubiesen dicho a su yo pasado no lo hubiera creído, pero ahora mismo no se imaginaba con nadie más que el Uchiha.

Ambos habían pasado por muchas cosas, pero ahora estaban juntos y sabían que siempre lo estarían, se habían abierto camino al corazón del otro y por siempre permanecerían allí.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Bien, aquí está, el último capítulo, de verdad espero que le haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y siguieron, me hicieron muy feliz con cada uno de sus comentarios. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en otra de mis historias.**


End file.
